Code Geass: Revelations
by KuroInu1213
Summary: WARNING: THEMES OF RAPE (MA) and more focus on minor characters, so if you are a major Lelouch, C.C, Suzaku any major character fan, please bear with me as for the first few chapters aren't going to have them as much, Enjoy this fic not because its a fanfiction but as a story to another story. Or at least my rendition to the series. ALSO IN AO3
1. Chapter 1: Danse Macrabe

June 16th 2010 a.t.b

As the violin stings started vibrating as I plucked with my finger, I heard the piano strings ring as my accompanist and dear friend, Ohgi started to play. Afterwards I used my bow to make a dynamic sound as Ohgi did the same.

Danse Macabre, by Camille Saint-Saens, which means the dance of death, that's the song we were currently playing. It's like a waltz per se. I made sure I gave it my all, to pour all my passion and hated into this violin competition. Everyone is watching, Father, my new mother, my little brothers, the two little guests, our dear friends and Genbu Kururugi, my step-mother's former spouse. I made sure he was specifically hearing this. This song of death.

As me and Ohgi continued to play the song, I was going into a complete frenzy in playing all of notes with intense dynamic, accuracy. I was going in allergresimo, the sound of my violin was going in multitudes of crescendo and decrescendo. Hopefully Ohgi was keeping up. Then I slowed down my paste as the song was near its end. Then made my violin play a very somber tune before Ohgi have himself a small last hoorah for his piano as the song ended once it did, I looked back at him as I heard a loud roar coming from the crowd.

"Haru, you think they'll deduct points because you went in a bit of a frenzy? You did step out from the notes they gave us." Ohgi said with concern.

"I honestly don't care about winning this one, what I cared about is my feelings are poured out to the audience." I said

Ohgi stood up giving me a confused look, like a dog when first hearing a command. I laughed as I walked up to him and patted his shoulder, "Come on, let's go back."

He nodded and walked behind me. As I passed the nervous looking boy playing next I winked and whispered, "Good luck"

The boy then smiled and replied, "Thanks" as him and his accompanist walked towards the stage.

After I put my violin in my case I changed from my low-length black dress and put on a white t-shirt with a denim jacket and olive shorts with black work boots. When I got out I saw Ohgi wait for me. He changed out of his typical suit to a black rock band t-shirt and some navy denims with similar looking boots.

"Milady." He said extending his hand.

"Oh, what a lovey escort you are!" I then held his hand as we walked to the audience chamber.

On our way there Ohgi was talking about how fast I was playing and impress about himself about how he was barely able to keep up. I was only able to hear half of what he said though because my mind was in another place. His voice started to should more and more muted. I felt like I was out of this world. That the ground I was walking on was just air. I also felt like I was falling, into a never-ending abyss as my mind wanders.

"Haru!" said a familiar teenage boy, who's slightly older than me with dark maroon colored hair and blue eyes as he ran to us. I suddenly became alert of the world.

He then gave Ohgi a suspicious look, "You guys look like a real couple by doing that. Want me to call the police?"

I linked our arms and gave Naoto a taunting look as Ohgi looks flustered

"Oh, you jealous Nao?" I said

"No, I just don't want my friend to be labeled a Lolicon, he's eighteen you know."

"And?"

"You're fourteen"

"Maybe he's gay. He hasn't had a girlfriend yet."

"Hey! Leave my love life out of this you guys!" Ohgi says while blushing. Naoto and I then gave each other a grin and pokes his face.

"Aw, who's an adorable adult!" I said

"Who's my favorite lolicon?" Naoto said

"And this why I normally don't hang out with people still finishing high school."

"I got two more years left" Naoto said while winking at Ohgi.

"That's what sixteen-year-old would say to their victims" I added then let go of Ohgi's arm.

Ohgi snickered as Naoto glared at him. Then looked towards me, "Well to change the subject… What is the name of the piece?"

"Danse Macabre" I said.

"The Dance of Death…" Naoto grinned, "Interesting."

I looked into his enraged eyes and started to get into a daze.

"Um that's kind of dark for you don't cha think?" Ohgi gulped.

I glared at Ohgi and snapped fast, "A teenage girl that has full of unexpressed angst in life that listens to Manic at the Disco a BRITANNIAN rock group may I remind you religiously, that wears dark clothes, gothic lolita dresses and attempts at black eyeliner all over her eye AND watches animes about demon butler and creepy Alice in Wonderland rip offs, and THAT draws the line?"

Ohgi looked spooked right after I said that and looked at Naoto for support as Naoto gave him the look of a disappointed parent after their kid failed their math test for the nth time.

"Come on man, really?" Ohgi begged for support.

Naoto nodded, "You gotta show you are on their side to get the prize."

A bell rang to let the guest know an announcement was to be made, "And now the judges will deliberate who wins the competition please feel free to gather any refreshments if needed, results will come back around 4'o clock."

Ohgi turns to me and asks, "You think you'll place?"

I gave Ohgi a grin ignoring his question, "let's get to father before he thinks you two kidnapped me."

I started walking to the audience chamber. While walk away I was hearing the muted voices and steps of Naoto and Ohgi having a conversation. My mind went blank as I felt isolated in my own surroundings, people became blurred like a Van Gough painting.

I suddenly felt someone grabbed my right arm as I was about grab that person with my left to flip the person over I heard Naoto called my name. I noticed Naoto grabbed my arm and pointed to the entrance to the audience chamber is.

"Your dad is past this entrance." Naoto stated

"Oh, why didn't you just tell me instead of grab me?" I replied

"We called out your name, but you didn't respond."

"Oh," I flushed red out of embarrassment as Naoto lets go of my right arm and I held is left arm tightly with my left, "I'm sorry,"

I noticed Ohgi was looking at the both of us. I quickly let go of Naoto's arm although I didn't want to. I lowered my head out of embarrassment and walked towards the entrance as they walked behind me. When I entered I automatically saw my father standing right behind the audience. He wore a full blue suit with a purple business tie and wore his frameless glasses today.

"We're back." I robotically reported when heading towards my father and I hugged him from the back.

"Daughter? Is that you what would you to report?" He questioned

"I have succeeded in playing the song father." I continued with the robotic antics then lets go of him to give him a salute.

He turned towards me and hugs me and beamed, "I'm so proud of you. You know that?"

I hugged him tightly, thinking about my mother. Then I asked, "You think mom would be proud?"

"Yes, indefinitely." He said. As we both let go we both turned to Ohgi and father exclaimed, "Thank you with sharing the stage with her."

Ohgi got flustered and gasped, "Oh! Well you're welcome sir!"

As my father was speaking with Ohgi, I glanced to Naoto. And he glanced at me back. We both then gave a smile to each other.

And in that moment, I sense someone I hoped not to see.

"Oh, Haru! Hello, I just wanted to say great job on your performance." The older man sneered.

"Genbu, what are you doing here?" Father asked concernedly

"Oh, just wanted to see my son's new sister perform is all." Genbu stated

"That's very kind yet unnecessary of you sir, I'm humbled." I snarled. As Naoto put his arm around my shoulders.

"Well it's nice of you to do Genbu, but don't you have other matters to handle?" Naoto said. "You are in politics after all, what would people think of their prime minister in leisure instead of making laws for their country, your election is coming up."

Genbu smirked, "Well don't you have a mouth? I'm just here to cheer your little friend, and I'm being attacked like this."

"Go away," Father said in a stern voice "You're obviously not wanted here, stop taunting my family and leave us alone."

"Or what?" He replied.

Father looked at him sternly and he backed up and he put his hands up and gave a smirk. "Well I will go now, you guys win."

Then he walks away.

"Was that his way of intimidating you guys?" Naoto asked as I glanced at my father.

"Yes. Mainly for me not to marry his ex-wife and run against him in the election." Father said. "Poor way of doing it though."

I looked down and softly said, "Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

After the competition, Father had a meeting with this campaign team in an upcoming debate right after. So, we decided to meet up at home. To kill some time, I choose to go to a playground near by my house for Naoto, Ohgi and I to discuss about the results while enjoying the lovely sunset.

"So why did you reject the offer to go into the next level?" Naoto asked. As he sat on the swing as if it was a horse and leaned his head against the chains. "You were literally first place,"

"Unlike you I'm not so competitive. Those competitions only want the people who follow the rules to the T or extreme talent. And once I am at the top, or in my career, they will force me to be bind by some notes instead of me expressing myself and making something that is my work? No thank you." I bluntly put out. While swinging on the swing next to Naoto. I looked at Naoto and cling my hands to the chains. I looked back towards Ohgi sitting at the boarder of the sand box, "You understand right Ohgi? Since you are going are majoring in Music in college."

"Music Education, and yes, I can understand what you mean by that." Ohgi replied.

"I don't get it." Naoto sighed.

"Because you're a bit of a brick head idiot." Ohgi stated.

Naoto blushed as I laugh.

I smiled at Ohgi and asked, "Why do you want to be a teacher, speaking on the subject."

Ohgi began to explain his passion, "Because I was inspired to teach when I help taught your little brother Dachi how to play piano. He was pretty skillful on his own with interments already though."

"But you made his playing better. He can actually tell which notes are where and how to use the leavers so that way he can actually sound less dreadful when making his 'creations'." I replied.

"Oh, come on he's like 10, and like you haven't done that when playing or practicing as well." Naoto sneered

I started to defend myself, "I do, but not as often as he. Besides I'd rather write my songs and make them into my own rather than just play an instrument. It's much easier for the audience to convey your message by singing and writing down lyrics rather than playing an instrument. Yes, you can give a certain tune for a song however, without language or pronunciation how can you make your message truly come across. People like songs that they can relate to and that sounds good that suits their personality. Not everyone is a musical genius you know. Another thing to add on, besides who are the most popular music artist in the world?"

Naoto guessed, "Depends on genre-"

"People who actually sing." I interrupted. "You don't really hear everyday people praising the musician or the composers these days about the songs that are popular on the radio."

"But those composers and musicians are still putting their feelings and heart to a certain song. It doesn't matter if the song is popular or not simply because we are all different human beings that have different opinions on different subjects and live different lives than others. As long as there is someone out there that understands it that's what should count. Another this is you can write songs and make lyrics all you want, but what makes that song not only rememberable but also sets the mood for someone who doesn't understand the language is the musicians and the melody. So, I don't fully agree on your stance."

I sighed, "Wow never though of it like that."

Naoto interrupts, "Too bad the current music industry, at least in Asia makes these rising stars and manufactures them like they are products just for fame and money. Even the music sounds like they are manufactured. Similar to the issue in the anime industry. There should be more people like you two in the industry you know that have a passion for it."

"Agreed. Minami would be all over that." Ohgi sighed.

"Isn't that your Lolicon friend? The purple hair with glasses dude? The one you told me to stay away from?" I asked

"Yes," They said simultaneously while giving me a serious glare.

"You have to wait until you're like a C-cup." Naoto said.

"But I heard he has some great manga and anime collections. As well as limited items. And that he can draw amazing doujins," I whined

"Give us your recommendations and we will deliver." Naoto said.

"No, you'll think I'm weird," I kept whining

"I don't think it's going to be THAT weird, all teenage girls would say something like that and it not be that bad." Ohgi calmly said.

I blushed, and quietly spoke out, "No."

"IS IT YAOI?! IS MY LITTLE HARU A FUJOSHI?" Naoto mocked.

"NO WAY!" I denied.

"Oh, okay it's about to be seven, I am gonna head home before dark and this gets me arrested. I will see you guys later!" Ohgi said trying to get away from the conversation as he gets up and starts walking out of the park. "By the way, you're going to help me move some things right Naoto?"

"Yeah. You still have that DVD so I also have to steal it back from you." Naoto replied as he adjusted himself to sit normally in the swing.

"Okay sure." Ohgi giggled.

"I'll think about what you said, also you're going to the party right?" I asked

"Next Sunday, right?"

"Yep!" I gleamed with joy.

Ohgi have another laugh, "Well okay then, see you guys later!"

He then walks away.

Naoto and I looked at each other for about a minute. Then Naoto looked down to the sand. I got up and walked towards him, so I can hug him. When I did, I petted his hair and bought his head to my chest. I heard his softly wept, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I'm practically useless."

"Nao, what Genbu did to me wasn't your fault." I continued to pet his head.

"But if I'd come to your place earlier, you could've been…"

"That doesn't matter. It wasn't either of our faults. It was his. He's just a sad tainted old man that wants only power. At first, I thought it was my fault. But then I, when I talked to my Grandmother, she gave me comfort and wisdom. It was his choice to rape me not yours."

"Does she know it was Genbu?" Naoto asked

"No. Nobody besides us knows. I'm just concerned if everyone knows Genbu was the rapist, my dad's fiancé will call off the wedding and dad will give the election to that horrible man. Because they will try to blame it on them."

"Yeah you told me. That night two months ago. When you were in the hospital."

I caressed his face and had him look into my eyes. I give him a gentle look and kissed him on the forehead. As I pulled away I dried up his tears with my thumb and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Nao." I whispered.

"I love you too." He replied.

"Wanna have dinner at my place?" I asked.

"Sure." Naoto said as he grabbed his cell phone from his right pocket and started typing on his phone, "I'll text my parents."

I nodded as I stepped back. He got up, gave me a gesture to hold my hand. After I gave my hand to his, we started walking to the exit of the park.

We walked for about 10 minutes with me never letting go of his hand, until we see the stair case that leads up to the shine my family takes care of. I let go of his hand and smiled at him.

"Can't let the family know we are dating yet. "said has he patted my head and started walking the stairs.

"Yeah, I know. I find it stupid that they want me to wait until I'm eighteen to allow me to do so." I complained as I follow after him.

"Guess they don't want a thief like me taking you away."

I giggled as I looked up at the dusk sky. "Isn't the sky beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Naoto replied as he stops walking when we are almost at the top of the stair case, "And I'm not talking about you beautiful black hair, nor your honey eyes, nor you slender body. But your personality, the type of person you are and how much good you do."

I walked past him, "That flattery will get you no were, what got us together was your witty personality."

"I know, but I just wanted to express my admiration of your beauty. Plus, I always wanted to use that lie on a girl."

"Where did it come from?"

"Some TV show."

"Lame" I said then turned around and walked towards him.

"Like you're cool." He snickered.

I got close to him enough that could feel his warmth. I looked at him and leaned for a kiss.

Then it suddenly happens, I felt a seventy-pound body tackle hug me from behind that pushed me and Naoto back, however Naoto fell down just a few steps luckily for me that wasn't the case. I looked behind my right shoulder to glare down at the little dark hair Japanese boy.

"Dachi…." I growled. Then pulled his cheek with my left hand.

"Yes sister?" He asked.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

I pointed at Naoto as he was getting up. My little brother looked flustered and ran to Naoto, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naoto said while rubbing his head. I reached my hand out to get him up he grabs it and I helped him up.

"Thanks" Naoto said then glares at Dachi.

"So, um Naoto you okay?" Dachi asked cautiously.

"Yes." He said as he suddenly smiled.

"Are you mad?"

"Yes."

Dachi cowered behind me as I glared at him.

"Dachi!" Another voice yelled as I hear footsteps come closer.

"Don't worry Misaki, Big Sis is here." Dachi said as a younger Japanese boy that looks like the both of us said while running to me to give me a hug.

"Hey Saki." I teased.

"Hey Big Sis." Misaki replied then looks at Naoto, "Hi, Naoto."

"Hello there Misaki." Naoto replied.

"See Dachi that's how you greet people." I explained to Dachi.

"But, you're my sister." Dachi said

"But I'm also a person." I replied, "I know you wanted to show how much you love me, but you don't just tackle someone on the stairs of a shrine. They can fall, and it won't be pretty."

"I'm sorry." Dachi said as he looked down letting go of me. Misaki simply copied his brother a second after.

"Your dad should be waiting for us, let's just go inside." Naoto said as he walks up to the top.

"Yeah, Suzaku is here with his friends too!" Dachi said in excitement as Misaki nodded with gleaming eyes and they both ran to the top. I walked right behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the night

Once we got inside the house I took off my shoes and my brothers lead me into the living room Naoto slumped down to the large black empty that could hold about 8 adult people and my brothers, and I noticed there was a cake that said congratulations on the living room table.

"Oh yeah Mom made you a cake, she spent all day trying to make it right." Dachi explained, "I ran outside to check if you were here because I wanted some cake."

"You're such a child you know that?" Naoto groaned.

"No, I'm not" Dachi pouted.

"Running to see if your sister is home to make sure she is safe is WAY more mature than to have her home for cake."

Dachi then growls. Naoto then looks at him in the eye and says, "You know I'm right, kid"

I let them bicker as I call out, "Mom, Dad?"

"We are both in the kitchen!" Dad yells. I looked at Naoto and gestured him to take care of my brothers. He gives me a smile and gives a silent gesture accepting my request my looking at them in a caring way. I walk to the hall towards and enter the room to the left. And say my father, which my soon to be mother-in-law, Midori, a beautiful Japanese woman with light green eyes and light brown hair, and Surprisingly Naoto's father, Mr. Stadtfeld, a sophisticated looking business man with his brick red hair slicked back, and have aqua blue eyes, I can tell were Naoto gets his sexy looks from.

I greeted the adults, "Hello parents, Mr. Stadtfeld."

"Haru! I heard from your father you got first place, congrats. Does that mean you are going to go further in the competition?" Mr. Stadtfeld said.

I shook my head and replied, "I want to just focus on my studies."

"Oh, well you do seem to be a studious girl. You have to be smart in this doggie gone world." Mr. Statfled said.

"Isn't it Dog eat dog Dominic?" My father questioned.

"Tomoe, please don't make me look dumb in front of your daughter, she'll tell my son and then he'll think I'm an idiot."

I giggled, "So mother, you need me to help you out?"

"No, Toudoh, Suzaku and his friend helped out. By surprise they actually offered, and we made it buffet style since we have too many people here to fit in the dinner table. Please let your little brothers and Naoto know." Mother said.

"Oh, okay." I said then walked back into the living room. When I entered the room I saw Misaki and Naoto watching TV in the couch when I looked towards the left side of them I see Dachi with a dark brown haired child with curly hair, which is my new rother in law Suzaku, and a dark haired Caucasian boy with the strange violet eyes, both Daichi's age, next to a girl in a wheel chair who is about seven. They are playing some board game it seemed.

"Oh Haru," Suzaku said as he noticed I walked into the room. I walked towards the game board.

"So what are you guys playing?" I asked

"Monopoly." Suzaku said the rolls he dice," We are playing it because it's a from Britannia and that Lelouch and Nunnally never played it.

"Ah,"

"Congratulations by the way, how was your day besides that?"

"Decent, I did see your father, he came to see my performance."

"Oh…"

"Still not talking to your father?"

"No." Suzaku said as he looked down.

Suzaku was a lonely and stubborn kid because people were afraid of him because his dad Genbu, is the prime minister. I've always watched after him because of his loneliness as well as Daichi, but he's pushed his school mates away and I assumed it was because of the divorce. He's staying with us including Genbu's other guests, a blind little girl with in the wheelchair and the raven hair boy, well the word guests are a bit of a euphemism. They are our hostages against the Britannians. Lelouch and Nunnally Vi Britannia. I remember when I first saw them about a month ago, the prince looked broken as his disabled chestnut-haired sister trying to cheer him up. As royalty, I know it's a huge responsibility and high expectations starting from a child. Their mother passed away and their father, the emperor of Britannia, exiled them to a foreign land. I'm pretty sure some of their other half-siblings were disheartened. And seeing from the boy, a major hatred for their own empire. However, in this instance my friends don't know that we are royalty nor knows about us harboring the exiled prince and princess. They assume they are kids from a family friend that is having some issues right now. For now, we just want these two to have a normal life. Especially after of what Genbu proposed, which was to marry the little girl. That pig I swear.

"Nao," I said

"Yes?" Naoto replied

"Your dad is here,"

"I know, he texted me back when I said I was coming over."

"Sucks he didn't bring Kallen," Dachi pouted.

"You'll see her next Sunday at the party, she at home with mother right now because she wants to study for a test, for a hamburger. Besides why do you want to see my sister so bad, do you like her? Huh?" Naoto started interrogating my brother.

"No, she's fun to be around and we can talk about robots and such, she's like my best friend." Dachi flustered trying to defend himself.

"Well one day it might end up becoming more of than a friendship right Naoto?" I teased

"Yes, yes it will." Naoto replied causally. Then he widened his eyes while realizing what he just agreed on. I giggled due to his reaction. Then Suzaku and Lelouch came up close to me.

"So, do you like him?" Suzaku whispered

"I like him." I said, "We are friends after all,"

"He means LIKE him more than a friend." Lelouch elaborated.

Damn these kids at first, they completely hated each other now they are like Siamese twins.

I then looked at Naoto and made sure my parents weren't listening the in conversation from the other room, smiled then nodded my head, "Kinda"

"So, your point is proven completely." Nunnally added.

Suzaku started to blurt out, "Hey Naoto, Haru li-"

I immediately covered his mouth with my hand. And I glared at him then released him.

Lelouch apologized, "Sorry, he's a bit of an idiot."

"No, I'm not." Suzaku snapped back.

"Maybe he wanted to do her a favor." Nunnally said defending Suzaku.

I smiled at the kids then we spent the rest of the evening playing board games and ate food while my parents, Toudoh and Mr. Stadtfeld talked in the Dining room across from the kitchen and connected to the living room. The kids knocked out around 9:30. Naoto and put the children on the sofa so they won't be uncomfortable as we both just lay on the floor.

"This isn't the starry night sky but at least it's a semi-romantic date." Naoto whispered

"Yeah, I mean look at the beautiful plaster on my ceiling." I replied.

Naoto laughed, "Yes it's SO beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you"

"Aw, now who's the lame one."

"It's still you."

"Hey, I have a serious question to ask."

"Shoot."

"Can we go outside?"

I laughed and got up, "Let me tell my parents we'll be in the rock garden"

I go to the Dining hall and said, "Me and Nao will be at the rock garden if you need us."

My dad waved it off and I grabbed Naoto's hand and walked down the hall all the way to the rock garden.

Once we get there we sit on a bench in the garden.

Naoto looks at the sky and says, "Now this is a date. The sky looks beautiful"

"It really does." I smiled.

"Now another serious question,"

"Is it about food?"

"No, can we kill Genbu Kururugi?"


	4. Chapter 4: Freedom

I woke up remembering something.

I was remembering the night I was raped. I still am affected by it. Of course, my father and future step mother knows of the incident, well the fact I was raped. But not that I was raped by that man. I didn't want them to not be together because of Genbu. It was the first time since mother passed my dad was truly happy, they were childhood friends. They refused to leave me alone in the house now. And I have a feeling that if that was the case, they might sacrifice their relationship because of this. I didn't to drive Ms. Midori away because of this incident. The only person who knows the full story is Naoto Stadtfeld he was the one who helped me to the hospital that night and was a witness to the aftermath.

I remembered how I was knocked out by some chemical powder.

I remember how when I came too he was in me and feeling his hand on my body.

It was disgusting, however my body reacted as if it was pleasurable.

I remember seeing his smug, gross face as I was tearing up.

I remembered how much I wanted to 'cry please stop' but if I did, that would only give him what he wants. Power.

I remember how he ripped my school uniform, and how I had to use my mother's old middle school uniform because I couldn't bear wearing mine. Despite it looking different from my actual uniform.

And when he was done, he beat me to a pulp since the drug was somewhat in affect.

And the last he did was say, "Damn, not even one cry? I guess she might've wanted it. Normally girls like her would by now. Oh well"

Then he kicked me on my stomach harshly, and I knocked out.

I remember afterwards I heard Naoto's voice, but it felt hazy. I felt him carry me. And when I was fully conscious. I was in a hospital bed with him crying. He explained to me how there were two people in front of our house not letting him in until Genbu came out and threatened him not to speak of this. And all he could do was run into the house and saw me lying on the ground hurt and abused. Naoto apologized for not being there, not fighting them, and not being a good boyfriend.

I remembered I hugged him and said, "I'm okay now,"

And I remembered when I continued to hug him and started crying and muttered, "If I could, I'll kill him. I want him to suffer."

"Can we kill Genbu?" Naoto asked below the starry night sky.

I looked at him in shocking disbelief as I looked down and reached out to his hand and said, "I mean, Naoto we are going against the prime minister."

Naoto looked at me in the eyes sternly and held my hand tightly and said, "Haru, he raped you, he was going to marry a little girl, and you said it yourself he might have raped other like you. He's even making policies that makes his business benefit and does the same dirty tricks I've heard they've done in Britannia from what I heard from my father. He's starting to rip our land apart with mining the Sakuradite from Mt. Fuji. He's willing to throw away soldiers just for his own skin to be saved. He's even going to rig the election. He's not good for Japan nor the Japanese people."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I've talked with Suzaku about it, since his father lets him hear these meetings since Genbu thinks it's wise for a 10-year-old to hear adult conversations. He was asking me all these things he didn't understand."

"I see." I looked down. "But still, I don't want you to get involved. I don't want you in pain."

"If you're in pain, I'm in pain." Naoto replied. "He hurt the girl that I love and threating her family. For mere power how could I standby."

"I guess your right. But if we are going along with it, I'm the one to kill him. I want to kill him myself. You'll be my accomplice. That way if we get caught, they can go easy on you."

"Haru, I'd rather die than see you in Jail or get the death penalty."

"I'm not all that you put me out to be, I'm not worth that."

"Yes, you are. I've known you for 12 years, I've grown up with you."

"Naoto, can you not?"

"I have too, I want to show you how good of a person you are. You make people smile and put people at awe where ever you go. You aren't afraid to show your emotions and work hard in whatever you do. Yes, you can be selfish sometimes but who isn't. You don't like seeing your love ones and innocent people in pain and wish to strike justice where there is wrong. No normal fourteen-year-old girl would think like you do."

"No normal sixteen-year-old boy would think like you too. We are both mature for our age, but its on-"

"Yes, you've said it before many times, our lives aren't typical normal lives. Your grandmother was the former prime minister who made lots of peace and prosperity in Japan yet pissed many with her laws of being more peaceful to the world and your mother was a yakuza leader that committed suicide, and you found her dead body when you were seven. My dad is a nobleman from Britannia while my mother was a world class dancer who fell in love it him. And gets a lot of ridicule over his love for her just because she isn't Britannian, while my time overseas I was a victim of racism in a society based on class, don't you remember? What I'm saying is that I get it. We had to deal with our parents' problems while growing up as the first born of the family. That's why we are different."

I stayed silent and looked at him for a moment. He turns to me and gives me a kiss. I caressed his face with my hand.

"Naoto… "I cried.

"No one that is innocent no matter who they are deserves what you and I have endured. I want to make this world a better place. For not only for us, but for my sister, your brothers, our family, friends, neighbors, and any future children that are to be in this world. But, who have the information only we have? Who has the drive? Motive? Who else can do it besides us. We need to change this world."

"So, we have to start, by killing Genbu."

"Yes. I know you've already planned on it. Since, I've noticed you were stalking him to make notes on your phone about his habits, on how to get into the household secretly. Even plans on were to lure him."

"I knew I should've not have let you have access to my phone." I scoffed.

"Only way to check if you're behaving. Since you are a cunning little girl. Well my cunning little girl." He then kisses me again, and I kissed him back caressing his face once more.

"Haru! Naoto!" I heard a man's voice yell as I hear footsteps come closer. I quickly lean back and moved a few inches a way as I saw a tall built yet slender Japanese man with a stern looking face and short extremely dark brown close to black hair stepping close to us.

"Toudoh?! What are you doing here? "I frantically asked while blushing.

"Milady, I was simply following orders by your father to check in on you and Naoto, since its late at night and you guys are outside for a while now." Toudoh explained.

"Oh, um h-how much did you hear and see?" I asked.

"I heard nothing but did see you two talk and kissed." He said then raise a brow.

"Oh, um, he was, um…."

"Confessing to her. Kyoshiro Toudoh, your humble student is in love with your boss' daughter." Naoto said, in a monotonic tone. "I'd love to take her hand in marriage."

I turned fully red. "I-I"

Toudoh sighed, "I'll keep this a secret from your family for now. But just know- "

"Miss Satomi isn't allowed to date anyone until she is eighteen I got it." Naoto interrupted.

"Don't hurt her feelings also, or I will make you suffer." Toudoh threatens.

"Don't plan on it," Naoto then holds my hand and kisses it, "I'm serious of taking her as my wife."

He sighs then turns around, "I suggest you go inside to not worry your parents."

"Okay," We both replied. As Toudoh went back inside.

I stood up and looked at Naoto. He gets up, smiles and we both silently started walking to the dining room as Mr. Stadtfeld got up with some leftovers from dinner and gesturing he was about to leave.

"Oh, I was just about to look for you, come on let's get home before your mother and sister worry." Mr. Stadtfeld told Naoto.

Naoto smiles at his father replying "Yes father" as his father walks past us and walking to the door.

"Thank you for the food again, Mr. Tomoe and Ms. Midori

"Don't forget what we said tonight, we will continue this conversation tomorrow morning, I'll find a place we can talk privately. We can text each other were to meet up." Naoto whispers in my ear the runs to his father as they got out the door.

When I woke up the next morning, when I got up I went to the bath room did my typical morning routine of brushing my teeth, take a shower then, put on my clothes which was converses, light blue capri's and a band tank top which was from Rink Floyd. It seems quite so I went downstairs to check the house, so I went in the living room to see Suzaku, Lelouch and Nunnally siting down watching TV.

"Hey sis" Suzaku said.

"Hi." Lelouch said

"Good morning, Haru!" Nunnally cheered.

"Morning children. Where are the other two brats?" I asked

"Out with Mom." Suzaku replied. "Misaki said he wanted to help her shop, while Dachi said he wanted to go get some action figure nearby."

"And dad?"

"Here. He's in the dining room looking at some papers."

"And Toudoh?"

"With him. Helping him look at papers.

"Okay, well I'mma talk to him really quick then head out to get something. You guys want anything?"

"Shogi." Lelouch said while blushing.

"Huh you mean the game?" I asked.

"Yeah, I always wanted to play shogi, but in Mr. Kururugi's place they didn't have it and from what your dad told me your shogi board is missing a piece."

"Oh, okay, I'll try to get it then. Do you want anything Nunnally?" I asked.

She shook her head. Then gave her a keen look, "I'm going to get some sweets."

"Oh, you don't have too." She replied

"No, I am going to. It's gonna be for all of us, how about that?"

"Oh okay."

"Good" I then walked to the dining hall and see Toudoh and Father talking.

"Dad" I quietly said while knocking on the wall.

"Oh, good morning sweetheart. You seem well, are you heading out?" Dad asked

"Yeah, I there is a manga that got released yesterday and I want to check it out." I said while blushing.

"Oh okay, Toudoh is going with you."

"Oh, okay. May I ask why? Not there is nothing wrong with Toudoh."

"I just want you to be safe. I don't want you to get hurt like that again."

"Dad, its board daylight, it's been two months since I was raped, and it was at night in my own house I- "

"I don't care, I've been a lawyer for far too long to know these cases."

"But this is the first time in months I felt like going out."

"Exactly why you need someone to look over you."

"Fine." I said while giving a huge sigh. "Should I wait for you Toudoh?"

"I'm ready when you are." Toudoh replied. Then I hugged my father and left the room and went to the living room and waved to the kids. As Toudoh walked behind me.


	5. Chapter 5: Moana

When we went outside I was about to go down the stairs then Toudoh called out, "Milady? Don't' you want to just use the car since I can drive you there?"

"No, I was actually going to go by train. I was going to meet with Naoto." I replied, then started walking down that stairs.

"I though you were going to check out a newly released book."

"With Naoto. It was going to be a date."

"Oh, I wasn't aware. Why didn't you just tell your father? Or tell him you're going be with someone?"

"He's a boy. And I will only be with him. Dad would flip out. He almost found out once the night I was raped. I also wasn't going to lie to my father about who I'm with. Since he will ask."

"Good point. But, aren't you lying if you aren't telling him the truth?"

"I'm not lying if I keep the truth from him. Anyways do you have a train pass?" I said trying to change the conversation.

"Yes, I do." He sighs loudly.

"Okay then." We started walking down the stairs to the train station."

Once we get to the station we get on the train to Shinjiku we stand next to each other and stayed in silence during the way there. Meanwhile I was thinking about how to escape Toudoh. Maybe once we get to the station and there's a lot of people there I can make a run for it and just tell Naoto where I am at. And have him pretend to try to find me so we can plan it out.

Once we got out of the train, I saw Naoto with a jet black bookbag, and I waved to him, Naoto then runs towards us.

Naoto greeted nervously, "Oh, Toudoh, nice to see you here."

"Same here Naoto." Toudoh replied.

"Hey Naoto," I said while smiling at him.

"Hey Haru." Naoto smiled at me and we just stared at each other for quite a while.

Until, Toudoh coughs loudly, "Ahem, so we are headed to the bookstore?"

We both get out from being dazed at each other and I nodded, "Yeah, it should be down the street from the station actually."

I started to walk towards the stairs to exit the train station as they follow.

"Haru you're walking kind of fast." Toudoh yelled. I looked back and smirked, "Then I guess you'll have to catch up."

Then I started to run. I ran past the crowd of people in front of me and to the exit of the station and took a left and kept running. I was practically running in an area I have no idea were I'm at. But I'm having fun. I feel free, for the first time. Free from all the worries and chains I was given.

Suddenly reality hits me and I have no idea where I am at, so I stopped running. I looked around my surrounding and saw these buildings. So, I started just walking around to see if there is any place with a private room nearby like a Karaoke place or something. Go to the intersection and saw a building across from me that looks like they rent rooms. I cross the street and saw the sign and it said for a rest (which is renting) it would be 4,800 yen to 9,000 yen for five hours and about 13,800 to 29,800 yen for a stay (overnight) and the sign says Moana. I looked up and went in there and suddenly see there is a dark room. I looked around to see if anyone is in here, and it looks like there wasn't. So, I walked around the room to see where I can rent a room and saw a wall full of pictures of rooms and prices. I glanced at the wall to see what's available. The cheapest available room was for 5,500 yen, and it looked like a typical hotel room with one bed and a hug T.V. I sighed realizing that I was in a love hotel and swiped my card where it said to swipe the card pay and what comes out is the key (which is really a card). Give Naoto a call.

Once I called I heard two rings and click, "Haru? I managed to split with Toudoh finding you."

"Naoto, I got us a place." I replied quickly

"Where?"

"A place called Moana…"

"A love hotel how appropriate. Okay. I'll see here it is at give me a second."

I wait while I walk to the room.

"I'm actually five minutes away from the place, what room will you be at?" He asked.

"Room 201." I answered. While looking at the receipt.

"Okay see you at five." Naoto replied then hung up.

I found the room and opened the door once I passed the door I kept the door slightly open, so Naoto can just come in. While looking around the room that had a primarily beige color. I saw a huge square bed right in the middle and dark brown modern looking artwork on the wall, and a huge plasma screen T.V in front of the bed. I looked at the huge bed and body slammed into it. I just laid on my stomach, on the bed for a bit and stare at the wall as I wait for Naoto to come over.

I heard a creak of the door open as sit up on the bed to stare at Naoto as he comes in.

"Well, well, Haru I've always dreamed of walking into my room with you like this. But in different circumstances."

"I am well aware Mr. Stadtfeld." I smirked. He then gets on the bed and lays on his side and smiles at me.

"So where do we start?" He asked.

I looked his way and gave him a kiss.

"Murder." I whispered while giggling. I climbed on the bed to sit with my legs crossed as Naoto did the same. He pulls out a small dry erase board with dry erase markers.

"Make notes on your phone." He told me.

I nodded and pulled out my phone to get to the Notepad application on it.

"Okay how are we going to murder him?" Naoto asked me.

"A knife. I want to stab him. Have him look at my eyes the way he did that day." I noted.

"So, you're going to kill him? I think I'd be a better option. I'm stronger and I want to protect you can avenge what happened." Naoto replied.

"I have to do it myself Naoto. I'm not princess trapped in a tower nor a helpless woman. My father didn't raise me like that nor my mother would. I am to be the head of the Satomi house and head of the Arakawa Yakuza. I need to restore my honor my own way. I can't have someone to do the job for me. I must do this on my own." I exclaimed.

Naoto grew silent and stared at me for a minute then sighed, "Fine darling,"

I cracked a smile and typed on my note pad, 'with knife.'

"Okay, what else?" I asked

"We obviously can't get caught, I mean I personally wouldn't mind-"

"Neither would I." I interrupted.

"However," Naoto said sternly and pointed out, "We have our families to worry about, your dad is running for prime minister AGAINST Genbu. How would it look that his own daughter killed him? It would seem like your dad send you off to kill Genbu for his own gain and that would look really bad. As for my family, I mean the Nobles back in Britannia would talk and wouldn't want to do business with him or his rank might be taken away because his son is a killer. Not only that, Japan and Britannia would go at war because I helped murder a Prime Minister. For one we have to make sure our prints aren't in any weapons or items in the scene, like we can wear gloves."

I nodded as I agreed to what Naoto said and typed in my phone, 'Must be secretly and were gloves'

I looked keenly at the fabric of the blanket as I think how we can get away with murder at such a young age. I widened my eyes as I realized what we could do as a parting point, "What if we make it seem like a suicide?"

"That would work." Naoto agreed, "We can frame it like he wanted to kill himself. Despite the fact he deserves to have his guts rearranged and someone do vile things to his body. Personally I think He's going off too easy, but that will suffice."

"But not just no ordinary one. Sepukku." I smirked.

"But wouldn't that means you'd need someone to be there?" Naoto asked, "Since the ritual typically has a spectator to cut off the head of the person committing it? You know after he gives a huge cut to himself?"

"More like an informal one." I replied, "We can plant a sake cup with his favorite sake, and type up a death poem and leave the head on his body. We can remove some of his organs or rearrange them."

"I see now where you are going with this." Naoto replied with awe as I typed down what I said to Naoto. "What way we can have our cake and eat it too."

"Exactly," I replied smiling.

"When are we going to kill him? Time? Day?" Naoto asked.

I looked at him and sighed, "I have to clue to be honest. I'd say we stalk him to see how his routine is to then we can find a time when he alone for more than about an hour and the place he will be at."

"That's disgusting," Naoto gags.

"I know, but it has to be done." I replied in a melancholy tone and then lay on the bed from my back, "I want to kill him before the election or the wedding. Depends."

"Which is closer?" Naoto asked.

"Election." I replied

"Such a time crunch." He sighed.

"I know." I said in agony.

"But it has to be done. I know we can do it. It's the two of us together… we can do anything."

"Like Bonnie and Clyde?" I smiled.

"Yeah. Like them." Naoto said then hovers on top of me to give me a kiss as I passionately kiss him back. He carries me up to have me have my legs around his hips and gives me a tight embrace. We keep on kissing for a long minute until I heard my phone ring. I stopped kissing Naoto and looked at my phone and saw it was Toudoh. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you?!" Toudoh yelled.

"Um, at a café?" I said as I get off of Naoto and started to head out as Naoto puts his unused dry erase board in his bag.

"Why do I feel like you guys are lying? Actually, I know you are lying. You're with Naoto, or waiting for him aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The GPS location on your phone says you are at a love hotel." Toudoh replied.

We both walked out the door quickly and walked towards the lobby and give the keys to the designated location as I thought to myself, 'Fuck what do I say or do? I have no fucking idea, I'm gonna get caught dating him and dad will never let be see him again, FUCK!'

"Glitch maybe?" I said calmly. As me and Naoto walk out of the love hotel.

"Glitch huh?" Toudoh mocked.

"Yeah, you old people wouldn't understand." I replied as I was relieved he wasn't right in front of the place.

"I can see you moving." He growled. While was holding hands with Naoto to look for a nearby café.

"I haven't moved. There must be a glitch in the system. Contact the phone company. Bye." I blurted out then hung up and made sure the location setting on my phone was turned off.

"I found a nearby café Haru, lets go there." Naoto pointed at a café called 'Café la Belle Fleur' two blocks away from the hotel.

"Let's go there before he finds us," I whispered as we run quickly.

Once we get inside, there was a beautiful woman with wavy light brown hair with a maid outfit in and that's when we noticed it's a maid café.

"Hello master and milady!" the maid asked, "Only for two?"

"Um, three actually." I repiled, "We are waiting on another person."

"Oh, okay mistress, follow me!" The maid said earnestly.

Once she gave us a table, which was one in the corner of the restaurant near the bathroom and kitchen that gives one side a beautiful view of the restaurant and the outside window and the other, the wall.

"May I get you started before your server come to ask you for your food?" She asks.

"Coffee. Two of them. For me, black with a little sugar, for they lady, with vanilla cream." Naoto ordered.

"Okay will do! Your server will give it to you right away!" The girl said in glee as she runs to the kitchen.

We both sigh as Naoto calls Toudoh, "Hey, I found Haru, I found her at a café, we are both having coffee at Café la Belle Fleur."

He listens to Toudoh for a bit then replies, "Oh maybe it was just a glitch."

He listens to him some more, "Well I despite I she's my girlfriend and I'm a hot-blooded man, I would never."

Naoto then nods and agrees while Toudoh is giving a lecture.

"Okay well we will be here," Naoto replies again.

"I'll text you the name. I'll see you then, bye." Naoto says then hangs up.

"What did he say?" I asked as I see Naoto text Toudoh the name of the place.

"He lectured me on what places we should've went to get laid." He snorted.

"No really what did he say?" I giggled.

"That he was pissed at you making him worry and stuff." He admits.

"That's sweet." I replied. As a young gentleman with pushed back black hair comes up to us.

"Here are your drinks masters, I'm sorry for not introducing myself my name is Renosuke, is there anything you want us to prepare for you from our menu?" The gentleman cheerfully said.

"Oh, not yet we are waiting on someone." I stated.

"No worries them mistress take your time." He replied back then walked away. Naoto looks out of the window with his hand on his cheek and his eyes leered a bit. Then looks towards the door. I looked towards the door too then see Toudoh walk though.

"Here comes trouble." Naoto smirks.


	6. Chapter 6: Arakawa

Naoto whistles as Toudoh turns to our direction and walks to our table. He gives a bit of a grumpy look as he walks towards us. Once he is at our table he sits down next to Naoto and breathes in heavily and lets out a huge sigh.

I looked down at the table as we sit in silence as our waiter comes up and asked, "Would you now like to order?"

Naoto nodded, "Yes, I would like strawberry lemonade for the cute girl might there, I would like black coffee, and for Toudoh…"

"Water." Toudoh stated.

"Well okay, anything in the menu you'd want to order right now?" The waiter asked.

"No not right now, we are still looking, we'll let you know when we do." Naoto said. Then the waiter nods and smiles, "I will get you your drinks shortly then."

He then walks off. I looked over as he waiter. Once we went to the kitchen I look away and down at the floor. We continued to be in silence as I know Toudoh is leering at me wanting to yell and shout after that stunt. I turned my head slightly to see how Nao is holding up. What I see is him sipping into his coffee with confidence and gave me a suggested look of talking to Toudoh. I looked at Toudoh and he glared at me.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. Then I looked to the side, "I was foolish. I'm sorry. I just… wanted to be free, or at least have a sense of freedom, since haven't had that since the rape."

Naoto looked at me concerned then looks at Toudoh as his face softens. Then the waiter comes up and gives us our drinks.

"Would you all like to order anything now?" The waiter asked.

"Let's share something since I'm not too full." I recommended as the two men agreed. I asked, "What is there to share?"

"Ah, my favorite item to share is the bowl of flan. It's simple yet so delicious." The waiter recommended.

"Sure, we'll get it then." I replied.

"Okay no problem! Let me know if you guys need anything!" He stated then walks off.

I rested my cheek on my elbow and looked at Toudoh, then I added, "I don't want to be a burden as well as dependent on people and to be alone with Naoto."

The Toudoh gives a stern look. I try giving a simple smile.

"Don't worry I won't tell your father." He uttered. Naoto grins and I looked up at Toudoh.

"But why?" I asked

"Because I know how it's like to be young." Toudoh answered as we smiled at me. As the waiter comes out with the bowl of flan and three spoons. We each grab on and started eating.

"Enjoy! Call me if you need anything else!" The waiter said.

"Thank you!" Naoto smiled as the waiter walked away.

I give Toudoh a quiet 'Thanks' as I sip on my drink and we still quietly sit in silence while hearing the background noise of the restaurant and focused on eating. To be honest all I can think about is when and were we can kill Genbu since the General election is at October and sitting at June. We have about four months to plan. For professional assassins and spies who's been in the game for a while that would be child's play, however for amateur's especially teenagers, that would be difficult. I mean we can't even by our own car nor guns. I was quite concerned if we can even pull this off without messing up.

 _'_ _Wait… Professionals? Assassins?'_ I thought to myself.

"Toudoh, can you tell me about mom? Since you knew her and stuff?" I asked Toudoh.

"Yeah, I'd be interesting to know about Haru's mom and how she met her father too. I heard from Haru she is a pretty badass woman." Naoto added.

Toudoh laughs and replies, "She was. She indeed was. Where do you want me to start."

"From when you met her. Since you knew her the longest." I quickly replied.

"It was actually my older brother who did. But on the contrary, I did have long conversations with her and knew more about her than he did despite me joining the military."

"How did you meet her?" Naoto asked.

"Um, I don't think it would be right to say her affiliations with you Naoto, since that's how I met her." Toudoh repiles.

"It's fine, Toudoh, I plan on being with Nao for a while since he's known me for a long time. He has my loyalty." I explained.

Toudoh gives a huge sigh then starts to tell us the story, "Well, Ayame was a very good friend of my older brother Takeshi, which they were about four years older than me. To the point she appointed him as her bodyguard, reason she needed one was because she was a daughter of a Yakuza leader Tatsuo Arakawa,"

Naoto acted surprised since he already knew.

Toudoh continues, "I started getting to know her once our mother passed away from lung cancer, and since my father died when I was young while in service, being with my brother and her was the only choice I had and very grateful they let me be at their side. Actually, forced me too since I was a fourteen-year-old boy and didn't want me to go down the wrong path. Despite they were already, ahem, in the Yakuza. But during that time, your grandmother, Tatsuo, already passed away and your mother was already appointed leader the year before. Of course, your grandfather, Baek Hyeon, was out doing his job as a Korean spy while all of this was going down. But he did mourn for your grandmother for a bit and stayed for about a month with your mother."

"Did gramps know grandma was Yakuza?" I asked

"Yes he did, actually he accidently got her pregnant during a sting operation to catch another Yakuza group committing international sex trafficking crimes. After he the missioned finished, she found out and told him, then he married her, but always kept the relationship open and stayed out of each other's business since he was a spy, and she was secretly a Yakuza leader." Toudoh explained.

"They must've had some problems though in the relationship." Naoto asked.

"No, no really. Only because Haru's grandfather focused on crimes that are focused on human rights like trafficking, genocide, and hate crimes. As for the Arakawa Yakuza, they only do assassinations, illegal weapon manufacturing, identity theft, stealing information, hacking and money laundering. Tatsu didn't believe in harming innocent people especially children to make profit. Another thing to add they sometimes do a better job in investigations than the police do and rival with other Yakuzas and have massive shootouts as well as attempting and succeeding murdering some plutocrats, CEOs, politicians even war generals due to corruption. And Haru's mother was the inheritor of all of it."

Naoto and I looked genuinely amazed. I uttered out, "Damn, my grandmother was a boss."

"She sure is," Naoto added.

"Your mother was even better in my opinion. But before I explain why, let me add a bit more backstory on the both of us." Toudoh added the paused for a moment before continuing, "Your mother started leading the Arakawa's when she was eighteen, as well as graduating top of her class. Also, able to snag your father all at the same time. After leading the Yazuka and taking me in with my brother, she would be kind of like an older sister to me as my brother was out there being her second in command. Making sure the lackeys are doing their job and being her messenger. She also was able to get her college degree as well majoring in music while your father was studying political science. Her and I would have long nights of just studying with her and your father. With my brother making us something to eat. Sometimes during those long nights your mother would tell me when I said I'm joining the Yakuza when I turned eighteen, that she doesn't want that for me since she told me I was too smart for Yakuza activities. Instead do something else. Meanwhile, she was also plotting to kill the prime minister at the time with was Ryuji Kururugi, Genbu's father due to the corruption and hate he used as propaganda. Now that I remember this, it was pretty impressive for a nineteen-year-old girl. I remember I just turned sixteen when she was able to assassinate the prime minister about a few months before she got pregnant with you. After she had you, she secretly lead one of the most intimidated Yakuza's despite being half-Korean and made group of 800 men fall to her knees as well as being married to the current prime minister's son at the time. She managed to get her music degree and used it to invest in a record company in Seoul. Now owned by one of her close friends. That was her at twenty-two."

"I feel if she truly wanted too, she could've dominated the world." Naoto claimed.

"I felt the same way too." Toudoh added.

"Wait how did you wind up in the military then?" I asked.

Toudoh laughed, "Your father actually. He recommend that I should go into the military once I become eighteen so I can become an officer to protect you and his future kids due to him not trusting anyone else to do the job, plus knowing your mother's true occupation. Since I do want to protect your mother and you."

I smiled at Toudoh, "And you're doing great."

He smiled back at me and added, "I hope I am, especially after her… passing. I was shock and upset that I didn't see it coming. She was always so spirited, strong-willed, determined and pretty witty. But your grandfather explained to me, my brother, and your father she was dealing with mental issues that was unfortunately inherited by him. I hope if there is anything wrong what so ever, I can prevent it for you Haru."

"Thanks," I said quietly as I finish eating the flan. Naoto pouts and leans to the table and adds on, "She also has me too."

Toudoh laughs as he takes the last piece of flan and waves to the waiter.

The waiter walks up and Toudoh gives a smile he says, "Check please."

The waiter blushes as he nods and walks to get the check.

"Quite handsome you are." Naoto grins. "Don't steal me away now."

"Hush you, you're too young for me." Toudoh states.

"Dunno, you gotta try everything once," Naoto jokes. Then nudges, "Come on, I can call you daddy and everything."

"This is the last time you call be daddy." Toudoh says leerily.

I let out a loud crackle. The both of them look at me embarrassed. Then I looked at them embrassed as well. The waiter comes back with a smile and says, "Here you go!"

Toudoh takes the receipt and looks at it then drops 10000 yen. Then winks at the waiter, "Keep the rest."

He stands up as we both stand up and I bowed and said, 'Thank you!' before we walked out the door.

Once we walk outside Naoto giggles, "Aw you're such a flirt, old man."

"It's just a part of my nature I assume. I learned that from your Father." Toudoh replied.

"MY DAD?"

"Yes, even when he was with your mother he would always flirt somehow some way, I don't understand why Kaori stays with him."

"I see," Naoto glares at him.

"Aren't we supposed to go to a bookstore today?" Toudoh asked.

I nodded and walked in front of them, "Yeah, it's like not to far actually. It's a few block down."

"Okay then let's go." Toudoh said as we walked down. Once we go to the outside of the bookstore I just told there blushing and looked towards Toudoh, I glared at him, "No matter what you see, DO NOT TELL DAD."

Toudoh looked shocked and glupped. Naoto sighed and gives a weak smile as I go inside. I head to the manga section and looked for the book I've been anticipating for. I finally found the manga that is called 'My new love' and the author is actually Yoshitaka Minami, one of Naoto's friends, but his Pen Name is Mina Yoshi. The cover is a cute girl and rugged looking guy behind her with black hair both in their school uniforms. Then I look for two other were a manga I needed to catch up for a while. I stumble upon one which had two men looking at each other eye to eye which was called 'Beat boys' which is a love story about two men in the music industry, the other one was called 'Dressing up girls' which was about a model and her dresser having some sexual tension with each other. Once I picked those up I walked towards the register as Naoto snickers really loud at me. The cashier greets me as he does the transaction then he gives me the books and says, "Have a nice one,"

I waved at him back. Then I glared at Naoto when I walked back to him and Toudoh.

"Not my fault you get off on that." He sneers and shrugs. I nudged at him as we walked out. Toudoh sighs.

"So where too next?" He asked.

"To a candy shop. I promised Nana I'd get her something sweet." I explained as I walked to the shop next door which was in fact a bakery and a candy shop. They both followed me in and sat on the seats next to the door. I picked up a bunch of fruit candies and green tea flavored ones. Afterwards I went to the part of the store were they sell cakes and asked for a mini strawberry shortcake and a mini tres leches cake. Once they were done I paid for the candy and cake. Then I walked towards Toudoh and Naoto. I said, "Lets go home."


	7. Chapter 7: Politics, Politics, Politics

After spending the morning and afternoon scheming, plotting and shopping Naoto, Toudoh and I come into the house with my dad looking concern at the television, little Lelouch looking pissed off holding onto Nunnally's wheelchair handles and Suzaku looking a bit sad.

I looked at the TV screen to see that Britannia just conquered South Asia minus Indonesia and India that is already in control of the Chinese. I go and wave quietly to Lelouch and kneeled down to Nunnally. I gave both of them a frail smile and said, "Everything will be alright."

Then I gave the I opened the box that mini cake I bought for her is in and placed the cake on her lap and handed her the fork that went with it.

"It's very unhealthy as an adult to eat sweets when stress but I we are young, so I find joy to it. Helps relieve the pain somewhat." I noted to her. Nunnally then giggles and smiles. Then starts eating. Lelouch looks at me and asked, "Can I tell you something? Somewhere we can talk alone?"

I looked a bit shocked at him but I nodded and accepted the ten year old's request, "Sure Kiddo."

"I'll be right back," He told Nunnally and Suzaku as he ran out of the room. Naoto looked concerned at me and looked at him back with reassurance that everything will be fine. I then walked out and followed the boy. He ran outside to the Rock garden and sat on the hallway right in front of the door. So I sat next to him. He looks worried and in distress.

"You know I'm telling you this because you're not an adult and I don't trust adults. Right?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah I'm aware. You even sneered at my father once you got out of that plane. He's the nicest guy you'll meet in this political world."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about that, but I still don't trust him."

"You know we'll both be one day, and you will learn there are not only good adults or bad adults but good children and bad children."

"Yeah, yeah, but that's not what I wanted to talk about." He paused. He then sighs and continues, "You think my father will attack this country next? Since you know, you know some information about the world and actually meeting my father at one point."

"I just shook hands with him and said hello, then talked to one of your brothers and sisters, and that was like what? Four years ago, I was your age. Also, people change. But again, I know Genbu pissed him off somehow. Cuz the relationship between our countries weren't this hostile before. Four years ago, my grandmother was a totally different prime minister than Genbu was. So, I'm not sure. But I know one thing, if this keeps up, Japan won't be Japan anymore, since Genbu is so power hungry."

"Oh, I see. Is that why your father is running?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes." I replied

"Is that why he also took Suzaku's mom?"

"That's a different story you might not fully understand."

"How come?"

"It involves emotions you have never felt yet. Things you have yet to experience. Concepts you might to understand."

"Then can't you just teach them to me?"

"No, you need to preserve the little innocence you have left."

"Why?"

I gave a grim smile, "Because you'll never know when you'll lose it. And when you do lose it, you'll want it back."

"Oh, I see."

I messed up his hair and giggled, "Is that what you needed to talk to me about?"

"Yeah but one more thing." He added

"Yes?"

"You think we can stop it?"

"Not sure, Genbu think as long as we have you two we will be okay. I highly doubt it though since he was able to throw you guys away like that and dump you here."

He looked down and I gave him a small smile, "But I do think even if he does, we can always take it back. You got a good brain up there and have plenty of people around you that can help including me."

He gave me a smile then gets up, "Well okay then, thanks for your time,"

"Yeah go be a kid, enjoy yourself." I shrugged off. Then he runs off. I looked at the sky as I hear footsteps come from behind me.

"I overhead the conversation. You'll be a great mom someday you know." I heard dad said.

"Yeah, he was concerned since you know. It's his father doing all of this. Plus, it's so close too." I replied.

"Guess having little brothers helps doesn't it?"

"Father, we are getting attacked next, aren't we?" I said straightforwardly.

He gives a huge sigh, "Yes, from what Mr. Stadtfeld told me what's been going on in the homeland and rumbling about is that he wants control of the Pacific. Genbu is practically letting it happen from what hear from Kirihara and Toudoh."

"Wow. Genbu really is the worse, isn't he?" I muttered.

Dad sighs and put his head on his temples. "Don't worry dad, after you win, you'll just clean this up. You'll make better deals, develop better technology and provide a better Japan for the world."

"Thanks Haru," Dad smiles. "I don't know why talking to you is like talking with your mother, she was always a reasonable woman. I'm sorry I have you go through this and discussing heavy things with you, you should be worried about school and boys you won't date. I feel like terrible father."

"Dad, it's okay. I feel talking to people and helping is a calling to me."

Dad offers his hand as I take it to help me up, he says, "Let's go inside."


End file.
